


Соглашение

by Anonymous



Series: OT3 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Pre-OT3, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Софи есть предложение к Элиоту</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Между вторым и третьим сезоном, так что спойлер к финалу второго</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Соглашение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223218) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter). 



Тихо спустившись в гостиную, она присела на диван, на своё обычное место.  
  
\- Как у вас шли дела, пока меня не было?  
  
Элиот пожал плечами, сдерживая гримасу.  
  
\- Выжили, более или менее. Я бы сказал, всё сложилось неплохо, учитывая все выходки Нейта. - Он вздохнул и признался: - Нам повезло, что ты вернулась так вовремя.  
  
Она рассмеялась, с удовольствием и удивлением одновременно.  
  
\- Ух ты, вот уж не ожидала, да ещё от тебя. С ним, похоже, и правда было непросто. Ой, да ладно, - укоризненно отозвалась она, когда он приподнял бровь, - не хочешь говорить - не надо, но, Элиот, я же не слепая.  
  
Ну что ж, справедливо, подумал он. Он ведь и сам не слепой. Так что тут они с Софи, пожалуй, квиты.  
  
\- Вообще-то... - укоризна на её лице сменилась задумчивостью, почти вопросом. - Я как раз об этом хотела с тобой поговорить.  
  
Ох, чёрт. Ситуация, похоже, выйдет неловкая. Он поёрзал в кресле, но отступать уже не имело смысла.  
  
\- Говори.  
  
Она улыбнулась, но улыбка почти сразу померкла. Похоже, её действительно волновало то, что она собиралась сказать.  
  
\- Понимаешь, я много думала... Ты же знаешь Нейта. Ему нужен... компас. Якорь. - Элиот кивнул. Ещё бы ему не знать. Он был с командой все эти месяцы - включая те, когда с ними не было Софи. - И как ни печально, я вынуждена признать, что не могу быть для него якорем всё время. Я бы и рада, но он... - Она замолчала, словно подбирая слова, потом почти с досадой развела руками. - Половину времени он меня просто не слушает. У него как будто вырабатывается иммунитет, я не знаю. - Она снова помолчала, а потом посмотрела Элиоту прямо в лицо, с какой-то почти пугающей искренностью. - Ты второй из нас, кому удаётся до него достучаться. Тоже не всегда, верно, но всё равно... - Она пожала плечами, бледно улыбнулась. - И я подумала, может быть... Вдвоём мы могли бы с ним справиться.  
  
Он посмотрел на неё в изумлении.  
  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что ты предлагаешь... то, что предлагаешь?  
  
Она пожала плечами снова, но улыбка на этот раз была озорной.  
  
\- А ты просто подумай. Это ведь может сработать.  
  
Он и в самом деле подумал. Потом подумал ещё. А потом посмотрел на неё, чувствуя проступающую на губах ухмылку.  
  
\- Да, пожалуй... - медленно кивнул он, - пожалуй, это может сработать.  
  
Она просияла:  
  
\- Отлично! - и тут же вспомнила о практичности: - Но сначала нужно вытащить Нейта из тюрьмы.


End file.
